


Can't Stop, Won't Stop

by IcarusFalling



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl!Peen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusFalling/pseuds/IcarusFalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a glee_kink_meme prompt. See notes for associated glee_kink_meme warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop, Won't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "A particularly intense fuck has Rachel cumming hard inside Santana. When she pulls out cum is dripping from her cock and Santana's aftershocks are making cum leak out of her pulsing pussy down her asscrack. Absolutely fascinated Rachel rubs her thumb over her clit to keep her pussy pulsing, open her lips up and plays with her gently until Santana is moaning softly to be filled with cum again."
> 
> at http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/26585.html?thread=28194777
> 
> GKM Tags: futanari, anal, bodily fluids, cumshot, established relationship
> 
> Work is copied/pasted from the original fill; any changes are only grammatical ones.

AN: I'm really more of a Faberry/Brittana shipper, but the prompt was so good for me that I tried to make it Pezberry, in accordance with OP. I also wrote all the pr0n first, so... Yeah. Apologies for any pacing issues. If anything doesn't make sense, you can go ahead and skip it, since I just added it 'cause it felt weird to have sudden Pezberry. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!  
  
They've been going at it for a while now. Santana is near the edge of the bed, gasping and moaning in pleasure as her... fuck buddy? girlfriend?... pounds into her pussy. It's Friday night, and instead of going to Puck's party, they decided to spend it inside while Santana's family is gone. One year ago, hell, even three months ago, Santana never thought she'd be in this position, laying on her bed with Rachel Berry slamming her cock inside of her.  
  
When they first started hooking up, Santana and Rachel were both heartbroken. Brittany had been scouted for an internationally renowned traveling dance troupe and rather than try to do a long distance relationship, they'd mutually decided to break it up, for the time being. The irregular movement of the troop wouldn't really have allowed them to stay in a relationship anyway, as Santana didn't have nearly enough money to visit Brittany wherever she ended up.   
  
Rachel, on the other hand, had typically fallen into drama with Finn and Quinn. After receiving her NYADA acceptance, she took Quinn's advice and broke up with Finn. There were a lot of tears and kicked over chairs, but they managed to stay civil. Then, after a lot of soul searching, Rachel realized that Quinn was arguably the one for her. But when she went to talk to the blonde about it, Quinn was not so receptive. She thought she was just a rebound for Rachel and wouldn't allow herself to cause another bump in Rachel's path to New York.  
  
They ended up seeing each other everyday, looking miserable, in one of the parks in Lima. At first, there was a lot of insulting - on Santana's end - and lecturing - on Rachel's part - before each girl realized the other was just trying to cope. A tentative truce developed as time went on. Eventually, they grew close and decided that, as long as they were miserable, they could try to distract each other. The fact that they distracted themselves with sex was a natural progression after Santana found out about Rachel's cock.  
  
A complete medical mystery, Rachel grew a penis and testicles every month instead of getting her period. It was fully functional, a fact that Santana discovered after waking up next to morning wood during a sleepover. After that, they hooked up whenever things got to be too much. The arrangement, as it was, worked, since they both knew that however much they slept together, their hearts truly belonged elsewhere.

Now, Rachel is putting her dick to good use. Santana's pussy is hot, wet, and tight, even after a rigorous sex session the night before. It makes Rachel glad that Santana's on birth control. She just knows that with a condom on, it wouldn't feel the same.  
  
With one hard, powerful thrust, Rachel pushes herself into the other girl's fluttering cunt and falls apart, simultaneously setting Santana off as well. She continues moving shallowly, grunting at the feeling of soft walls milking her cock.  
  
Santana keens as ropes of thick cum spurt inside of her, filling her up. Her legs flex around Rachel's waist, pulling her deeper until she can practically feel the hard member brushing up against the mouth of her womb. There is so much cum pooled in her pussy. She wouldn't be surprised if she somehow ends up pregnant even with birth control. It would totally be worth it though.  
  
Finally finished and soft, Rachel carefully slips out of the grasping, wet heat. Her cock is covered in cum, hers and Santana's. Just as she's about to go clean up, her eyes catch the sight of Santana's pussy. Cum is oozing out of the other girl, and Rachel can see the ring of cunt muscles rippling as Santana shivers in pleasure. A flood of Rachel's sperm slips out and flows down Santana's asscrack with each pulse. Spellbound, Rachel grips her hardening cock and traces the other girl's clit with the wet tip. Santana whimpers, hips arching up, and pushes more cum out her cunt as she tries to grasp onto something, anything.  
  
Rachel, panting at the eroticism of it all, keeps nudging the exposed clit with her cock, but her stiff member obscures her vision. Dipping her thumb into the pool of Santana's cunt, she drags her finger slowly to the other girl's clit. She shifts, knees slipping beneath Santana's thighs, one hand spreading apart wet pussy lips and opening the girl up more to Rachel's sight, while her cock settles between luscious asscheeks. By now, cum is flowing out of Santana's pussy like a river, dripping down her folds and onto Rachel's dick. Santana is a stunning vision. Her head is thrown back on the bed, breasts heaving and nipples straining as Rachel plays with her straining clit. The twitching of Santana's cunt entrances her, pushing out cum each time, and she unconsciously begins moving, massaging her cum into the other girl's ass with her dick.  
  
 _This must be Heaven_ , Santana thinks. She's been cumming for what feels like forever, and she doesn't even care, as long as Rachel keeps touching her. With each flick and rub of Rachel's thumb, she squeezes out more cum. She can feel the sperm trickle out her, and she can  _definitely_  feel Rachel staring, greedily watching what Santana's reactions.  
  
The change in position means that she practically has her cunt in Rachel's face. The thought and sight of Rachel staring at her pussy like it's the Eighth World Wonder is making her hotter than hot, and she jerks her hips up into Rachel's touch. Rachel's thumb is softly circling Santana's clit, using just enough pressure to prolong her orgasm. She can still feel cum sliding out of her pussy, down her ass, and she wonders just how much Rachel shot inside her. A squeak slips out her throat, unbidden, as Rachel slips her cock between her asscheeks. The double stimulation is too much and Santana begins humping air, hips moving erratically as she tries to get more sensation on her clit and ass.  
  
Rachel watches, wide-eyed, as Santana groans. While Santana's cunt only let slip a couple drops of cum with each flick on her clit before, now the cum is practically gushing out of her. The sight prompts Rachel to growl and break her silence.

"You love this, don't you, slut? You love the feeling of my cum sliding out of you, my thumb on your clit." She thrusts harder, cock grinding into Santana's asscrack. Rachel has no idea where the words are coming from; she usually doesn't indulge in dirty talk. But as Santana gasps and grinds harder into Rachel, she finds that she really doesn't care.  
  
The sound of Rachel's voice, usually so clear but now husky and oozing sexual intent, drives Santana crazy. The profane words just make things even better, in Santana's opinion. A particularly hard thrust makes her gasp and hiss out, "Oh,  _fuck_ , yes!"  
  
"You're nothing but a whore,  _my_  whore. You can't get enough of my cock or my cum. Even though I already filled you up completely, you're  _dying_  to have my nine inches inside you again, aren't you?" Rachel herself is dying to thrust inside Santana's tight heat, but she wants the other girl to  _beg_  for it, to say out loud just how much she  _wants_  it. She also is still enthralled by the way Santana  _keeps_  cumming  _and_  by how much cum she sprayed into the girl.  
  
Santana is writhing and keening. "Yes, yes, I want it!" It's delicious torture, the way that Rachel is touching her. Despite her harsh words, her thumb is still gently circling Santana's clit, occasionally adding a little flick. Her cock, on the other hand, is grinding harshly into her ass. The contrasting sensations of gentle and hard are driving her nuts. "Oh,  _fuck_!" The tip of Rachel's cock just catches the ring of muscles around Santana's asshole, and Santana  _screams_.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," Rachel hisses. Seeing Santana arch is almost enough to make Rachel shoot her load, but she manages to stay in control. She wants nothing more but to cum inside Santana all over again. Rachel smirks and slows down, to calm herself down and to tease the other girl. "You want it, don't you? Maybe you want it in your  _ass_? You certainly act like it." To Santana's dismay, Rachel stops completely. Leaning forward, Rachel licks the shell of Santana's ear. When Santana whimpers and bucks up, Rachel moves one arm to pin her down. "If you want it," Rachel harshly growls, "You have to  _beg_  for it." She punctuates her statement with a nip to Santana's earlobe.

Santana freezes. She's never  _truly_  begged for anything in her life. Manipulated and pretended, yes, but her pride has never allowed her to plead for anything, especially sex. Santana is just about to tell Rachel this when she feels throbbing skin at the entrance to her ass again. She  _breaks_.  
  
"...please..."  
  
Rachel has shifted down, licking and nipping at skin. "Please what?" she asks, just before enveloping a nipple in her mouth and sucking harshly.  
  
"Please fuck me!" Santana cries out, arching.  
  
"Where?" The word is muffled against her breast. She growls.  
  
"You know where, so please just fuck me!" Then she whines as Rachel moves away almost completely.  
  
Rachel frowns at the girl beneath her. "With that attitude, you won't get anything. Now apologize."  
  
Santana attempts a glare, but she wants to be fucked too much, and they both know it. Turning her head away, she mumbles, "Sorry."  
  
Gently, Rachel tips Santana's chin up to make eye contact. "Good girl," Rachel smiles. Santana pouts, but ends up quirking her lips in return. Then the mood turns heated again. Gripping the base of her cock, Rachel lightly smacks Santana's clit with it, making the girl yelp. It almost immediately turns into a drawn out moan as Rachel begins grinding into her, gathering wetness onto her rock hard length. "Where do you want my cock?" she prompts again.  
  
Softly moaning, Santana arches up and, keeping her eyes on Rachel's, whispers, "Please. Fuck my ass. Fill me with your cum again."  
  
Rachel grins and leans down to kiss her deeply. One hand moves down to Santana's pussy to scoop up some moisture. Santana is a mess of cum, definitely enough to lube her ass. Then, the hand reaches further down to nudge lightly at the puckered hole before sliding in one finger. Santana gasps even as Rachel groans.  
  
"You're so tight," Rachel murmurs, smoothly moving her hand and opening Santana up. Soon, Santana is crying out in Spanish as three fingers thrust in and out of her ass. Rachel is taking her time, making sure that Santana's ass is properly prepared.  
  
Finally, Santana can't take it any longer. She reaches down and grabs Rachel's cock, prompting a groan from them both, and begs, " _Please_."

That's enough for Rachel, who immediately removes Santana's hand, lines herself up, and thrusts hard and deep into Santana's ass. The girl shrieks, hips snapping up, hands clenching the bed sheets so tightly they almost rip. Rachel herself groans; even with preparation, Santana is still so  _tight_. She sets a punishing pace, drawing out to the tip then plowing back in and bottoming out. Santana, all the while, is whimpering and squealing, a mix of Spanish and English falling from her lips. Her legs wrap around Rachel's waist, trying to pull her in even deeper. The move opens up her pussy, and Rachel's eyes gravitate towards it. By now, most of the cum has flowed out, but she can still see how it coats Santana's pussy walls. With one hand, she wipes up the cum left on Santana's thighs. Rachel brings her hand up, contemplating the shiny liquid. Then, she lowers it once again...  
  
Santana is panting and cursing. After all of the teasing earlier, she can only feel pleasure. It abruptly increases as Rachel shoves three fingers into her pussy. " _YES_!" Santana shouts. The feeling is indescribable. Rachel's fingers and cock are moving in tandem, stretching and filling her like never before. She's also pressing the pads of her fingers into that one spot inside Santana's pussy that drives her  _crazy_. She clenches both her holes hard around the invading digits, keening. When Rachel leans down and lightly bites a nipple and sucks, Santana arches, before trying to slam herself even harder on Rachel's dick and hand.  
  
"Please, please,  _please!_  Touch my clit, make me cum! Please!" Santana is thrashing from the sensations all around her, but she still manages to bring her hands up and twist Rachel's nipples. Rachel yelps and pulls back, letting go of Santana's breast with a pop.  
  
With Santana playing with her tits, Rachel can feel herself getting closer and closer. She begins slamming even faster into Santana's ass, sweat dripping down as Santana howls. "You're so. Fucking. Tight. You know that?" Rachel growls, punctuating each phrase with a deep thrust. "I'm fucking your ass so hard. You won't be able to walk for days. I'll keep you in this bed and fuck you until you think of nothing else but. My. Cock." Santana shudders, the words rushing through her and making her desperate for release. She tenses in anticipation as Rachel's left hand, which had been gripping her hip, slowly moves to the apex of her thighs. Just as Rachel whispers, "I'm going to fill you up with all of my cum," she grazes Santana's clit with a finger.  
  
It feels like her body exploded. All of her senses flash white-hot; the only thing she can feel is Rachel. Her dick, her fingers, how they slide in and out in tandem, and especially the way she rubs her clit. Santana sobs in pleasure as she squeezes around Rachel, body bowing until just her head is touching the mattress. Rachel isn't far behind, thrusting twice more before yelling out her release, shooting her cum deep inside Santana's ass. The sensation makes her tense up more; then Santana collapses. Her muscles can't take it anymore, and she lies limply on the bed, still gently milking the cock inside her.  
  
Rachel keeps humping upwards, making sure the last of her cum is inside, then slowly stops. She's panting, as is Santana, and they're both drenched in sweat and cum. Lovingly pulling out, Rachel moves Santana further up on the bed, out of the giant stain, and settles down next to her. Santana, in turn, rolls over on top of Rachel and, with a soft moan, pushes her cock into her pussy. "You belong in here, remember?" Santana mumbles, shifting into a comfortable position. Rachel just groans unintelligibly. They lie like that for a while, catching their breaths. Then, Santana presses a soft kiss into Rachel's neck. "You are amazing. Thank you."  
  
Rachel smiles, wrapping her arms around the other girl. "Thank  _you_ ," she whispers back, just before slipping into slumber.


End file.
